


A Fair Trade

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Thomas made a mistake that Lara needs to fix; but first she needs something from him.
Relationships: Lara Raith/Thomas Raith, thomas raith/lord raith
Kudos: 3





	A Fair Trade

Thomas couldn’t quite remember what the previous conversation had been about. It had sounded important. Something about him making a mess and this being a fair trade? It was hard to focus with the way Lara pounded into his tight, wet heat.

Thomas vaguely recalled Justine talking about using a strap-on, although he was fairly sure Lara hadn’t been part of that conversation. He could see the appeal. There was an intimacy in such an act, to have another person inside this part of him.

Lara had kept a steady pace since they started. Seeing all that power and grace above him made Thomas want to tell his sister how beautiful she was, something he was starting to think he didn’t do nearly enough. Unfortunately, he seemed to have lost the ability to form concise words of any kind.

Lord Raith, who he’d completely forgotten was there, was beside Lara and gripped her ebony hair. He pulled it back, revealing Lara’s pale lovely throat. Thomas felt a brief flicker of annoyance that Father was intruding on _their_ moment, but seeing the way Lara’s back arched and moaned at his touch was nearly enough to send Thomas over the edge.

 _Lara must be Hungry_ , he thought. Thomas could feel his lifeforce being drained as Lara continued moving inside him. He was fine with that. He would willingly let her consume him if it would prevent her starvation. The joy-filled pleasure was an added bonus.

Eventually, Thomas was overwhelmed by the pleasure and came with a cry. He must have lost consciousness because the next thing he was aware of was her fingers running through his hair.

“It’s all right. You’re okay. You did well, Tommy.”

There was brief look of almost softness in her gaze.

“That will be enough, Lara.”

She pulled away at Father’s command. Thomas ached to pull her back but didn’t have the energy to lift his hand. She put her clothes on and headed out the door. And just like that Thomas was alone with Lord Raith.

Thomas didn’t much like that thought so closed his eyes. Ignoring his father seemed like a reasonable thing to do. He reluctantly opened them when he felt a light touch along his inner thigh. Then the touch moved to his opening. Lord Raith pushed in three fingers up to the knuckle. Thomas could only whimper and twitch on the bed as those fingers were pushed in and out.

Apparently, his father grew bored of that quickly and forced a fourth finger inside. Thomas weakly shook his head, but his father showed no sign of noticing the discomfort. There was a minute of those fingers moving inside the wetness of his cunt. The greater stretch burned but it was manageable. Then Lord Raith curled his fingers into a fist.

Thomas tried to jerk away but couldn’t. Slowly the fist was forced inside him. Thomas tried to tense up but it was too late to keep his father out. The rawness of his oversensitive inner walls being rubbed was overwhelming. It was still too tight and he was sure he was going to tear. 

_It’s too much_ , he wanted to say. _You’re hurting me_.

The movement was slow but painful. There was nothing Thomas could do to stop it. When Lord Raith fully got his hand inside, Thomas felt his stomach cramp up. In and out, it went, in and out. He was crying from the overstimulation. It was too much.

There must have been some leftover pleasure from Lara’s feeding. Thomas couldn’t stop himself from tightening around his father’s fist and coming again.

Lord Raith roughly pulled his hand out. Thomas could only whimper at the feeling. 

“I want you to remember how this felt,” his father was saying calmly. “The next time you decide to embarrass our family I will not be so gentle.”

This was gentle? Thomas wanted to argue that his father was wrong, this wasn’t a fair trade. He was too tired to find the words and let the quiet darkness of sleep claim him.


End file.
